


Punish Me, Daddy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, Torture, Violence, dark!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Dark!Peter





	Punish Me, Daddy

Tony laughs when Pepper says she gets a bad feeling from the kid. “Just look at him, Pep. He’s perfect. He wouldn't hurt a fly.”

So when Pepper is rushed into surgery the next day, he doesn’t think Peter did anything to her. Why would he?

She turns out just fine; It was just a broken femur. It’ll be healed very soon. But if she seems to never be alone in a room with Tony anymore, that has to be unrelated. Right?

~

Tony comes home bleeding and bruised from a particularly difficult fight. Peter takes care of him, and Tony drifts off to sleep feeling like the safest person in the world, with Peter by his side. 

When he wakes the next morning, the press is speculating if the reason the person who fought Tony last night was now dead, was because Tony sent a suit to finish the job without him.

Well, he didn’t, so it must have been an accident. 

And if Peter has a bit of blood on his forehead, it must have been from cleaning Tony up last night. Right?

~

Tony didn’t mean anything by it, but he did flirt with her, to be fair. He always flirts, with super models especially! He knows that Peter knows Tony would never sleep with anyone else. Or, now, even really want to. His boy is perfect, and Tony worships the ground he walks on. 

Everyone knows that, even Peter.

So the next day, when it comes out that the model had tripped down the stairs and had a brain bleed, Tony thought it was the booze she had had. Tragic, that another celebrity is taken from the world because of it. 

And if Peter seems to be in an even better mood after hearing the news, well it must just be because he’s glad Tony is safe and sober. Right?

~

Peter watches him give an interview to some TV show. Tony honestly doesn’t care, but his PR team says he really has to get this done. 

He doesn’t think anything of it when the reporters says mean things about him to his face. Tony is used to it. 

But when the reporter ‘jumped out the window’ that night, around the time Peter said he was going to buy them ice cream... no, Peter was getting ice cream. Right?

~

he can’t ignore it anymore when he decides to test it. He lets Peter know that he used to date Steve, and that’s why it broke his heart so much when Steve left the group, left him.

Peter looks very sad for Tony, like he normally does when Tony shares his past traumas. Tony must have been paranoid, that’s all. 

But the next day, Steve fucking Rogers comes in the living room, looking terrified. “It was horrible. I woke up and I was blind folded and tied down--I don’t know how they didn’t wake me up with that alone! And it was so-so painful, Tony.” He lifted up his shirt and showed off the bone-deep carving on his ribs. 

“Traitor...” Tony whispers. “Oh my god, Steve...”

Steve whimpers. “I don’t know why, or who...”

Tony runs to Peter’s room, frowning at him. “You’re the one that’s been doing all of this! You’ve hurt so many-”

Peter cuts him off with a kiss. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Daddy.”

Tony pulls away. “I don’t want you to hurt anyone.”

Peter pouts. “why don’t you punish me, daddy?” He shows him the paddle, handing it to him. “Please daddy? I’ll be so good for you, I’ll take all your punishment like a good boy.

And well, Tony can’t possibly be expected to turn that down... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
